In today's business environment, businesses rely on customer feedback in order to improve customer service and to maintain or increase their customer base. Typically, if a feedback or comment box exists, a customer seeking to leave feedback can leave their feedback or comments in the box. However, access to such feedback is limited and, as such, there is a need for a business and/or organization to provide a cost-effective way to access customer feedback in order to provide better customer service.